shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore Leanna
Commodore Leanna is one of four powerful commodores aboard the sailing fortress known as G-0. Leanna, like the other three, underwent special training from Galaxy Blade to bring out her true potential. Though her caring attitude and extreme intelligence, made it obvious of her potential as a medical expert, capable of treating fatal injuries as if they were mere child's play. Leanne is the Head Nurse aboard G-0 (All medical personnel are classed as nurses aboard G-0). She runs the entirety of medical facilities on the upper decks of G-0. Leanna is adored by most of her fellow marines when in her nurse outfit, and primarily for her beauty. She is the most intelligent of the Cardinal Commodores and her strategic mind is not to be taken lightly. Originally a Kuja Pirate, the very thought of her in the marines was unbearable. However, she fell for Jehova after encountering him upon a battlefield, with which she immediately defected to the marines and served under Jehova himself, but increasing and equalling his rank as her skills were shown more and more. Appearance Leanna is a rather baby-faced women, with skin softer than a child's bottom. Her hair is of a tree bark brown colour, that stretchs down just below her shoulder blades, with two small strips falling between her breasts. Her eye colour is the same as her hair as it turns into a golden glow when the sun shines upon it. Similar to her fellow commodores, she does not follow the code of uniform. She prefers an armoured look, similar to Destiny Blade, wearing armour everywhere on her body with exceptions to the neck, head and thighs. Leanna's colour theme is mainly blue and white with hints of black. The image above is of her own uniform, for executions and other official business. When in the medical facilities, Leanna wears a simple nurse outfit, short black skirt, white half buttoned up shirt with a simple black vest top. Wearing black laced tights and boots. Aswell as her hair up in a ponytail, she sports a singular pair of squared glasses. Personality Despite her appearance, Leanna is a rather free going person, though this deters when she is within her medical facilities. Where she is rather strict and does not allow anything to escape her vision. Ensuring that any and everyperson injured aboard the ship is swiftly restored to their former glory, no matter whom it may be. Her authority among the medical facilities exceeds all but Galaxy, yet noone dare oppose her orders, even for Galaxy's himself. However, she is much more lax and tolerant when out of the medical facilities, rather easy going and often prefers to follow or hang around with the Blade sisters. Of whom she also idolises alongside the wife of Galaxy herself. Leanna has a pride in being what most would call a "Strong Independant Woman". She also often scolds Finch and Jehova for their numerous antics among the marines, aswell as hiding from Galaxy when he is looking for 'Medical Attention'. Which is normally just an excuse to see the women in nurse outfits. Leanna follows in the same examples of Blade and most marines aboard G-0. As she follows her own way rather than the Navy's, punishing enemies on the crimes they have committed, not for their affiliation in itself, her methods are not extreme nor are they reluctant. She also tends to have a rather giant appetite, eating tables worth of food rather than a mere dish or two, often out drinking Barbossa and Galaxy under the table. She is, however, a hard party animal at heart. She often gets parties started with Finch, leading to a hefty headache for Galaxy in the morning. Abilities and Powers Archery Leanna like all Kuja, is rather proficient with a bow, despite her specialisation being swordsmanship, her archery has not been tainted. She has a precise shot capable of blowing enemies away quicker than most gunfire, providing incredibly lethal and clean shots. Her range even exceeds that of a normal flintlock pistol, aswell as exceeding it's lethal power. Swordsmanship Leanna is a remarkable swordsmen, reknowned by all of the Kuja for her preference with a blade to the bow and arrow. Her skills rival that of Commodore Finch, who specializes in weaponry. She is capable of slicing singular small ships with her blade, aswell as cutting iron with ease, making her lethal to those who use tekkai outside of the World Government. Her swift natured sword play allows her to deflect gun shots aswell as mortar, swiftly outclassing meager opponents with a mere swing of her sword. She often resorts to swift unsheathing and sheathing techniques, where her blade is not even seen and disarms or dismembers opponents. Agility Leanna is an incredibly swift and agile person. Her Swordsmanship depends heavily upon it, aswell as her general fighting style. Her flexibility is her best note, and often makes her a rather famous choice among the women aboard G-0, almost rivalling that of the Blade sisters Kris and Bianca, both of which are idolised among the marines. Her flexibility allows her to perform numerous acrobatic feats, such as the splits, numerous flips, pretzel and even squeezing within tiny crevices. She is able to jump incredible heights that most would deem impossible. Aswell as reach speeds that would often pose her as invisible to the naked eye. Leanna is able to unsheathe her blade, strike an opponent aswell as resheathe her blade without the very blade being seen. Making her lethal to opponents who lack an equal speed or swift reaction. Strength Leanna is the weakest physical member of the Cardinal Commodores. Despite her training from Galaxy, this only increased her speed, her strength remained the same as always. Though she is rather strong, compared to the other three she is considered weak. Though not completely overall weak, as she is still stronger than most marines aboard G-0. All of her strength applies to her swordsmanship and archery, as her hand to hand combat skills are inferior. Intelligence Leanna is known well as the most intelligent of the Cardinal Commodores. Her major knowledge being within the history of marines and the human body. Making her a dangerous enemy to those with weak joints or allergies. As she is capable of noticing an enemies weak point just by a single movement. She can easily analyse any situation and plan several hundred strategies against it and even more to counter it. Even planning counters to the counters, preparing for any situation. She is able to out think many of the smartest minds the navy possesses and has often assisted Vegapunk in his tests. Her intelligence has often save many of her men and continues to do so. Medical Skills Leanna's medical skills far exceed that of any other to grace the halls within G-0. As her vast knowledge of the body and known diseases around the world allows her to distinguish the illnesses and methods to be taken. Her knowledge of the human body is vast, but not as vast as the number of fishman species she is aware of, knowing their bodily functions aswell. She is also known as a surgical expert as medication and nursing were her specialty, ever since the special training with Galaxy she had become more adept with the health process and is able to heal even the most fatal of injuries. Aswell as reveal how much fibre, carbohydrates, sodium and protein is in a singular chunk of meat or cake, as well as distinguish how many calories will be consumed within each bite. Weapons Unlike the other Cardinal Commodores, Leanna uses a single longsword. It's quality is excellent and the blade is extremely sharp. The blade is blue and the hilt also, with a blue overlapping horn design and a single thin knuckle guard. The blade is known for it's powerful swing and extremely light weight. It allows the user to deliver swift and agile swings and executions. When in desperation, or attempting surprise attacks. She will use a bow and arrow, the bow is approximately three quarters of her size. It is made of a fine oak wood, that is primarily white with aqua carvings within it. The arrows (like all kuja) are embedded with busoshoku haki when fired, becoming extremely powerful and lethal to devil fruit users. Haki Busoshoku Haki Born on Amazon Lily, Leanna has a rather large understanding of haki. And is very skilled in applying and imbueing haki into her weaponry and body. She is able to harden her skin to iron like levels, aswell as imbue her arrows and blade with a hardened will. Capable of bypassing the defences of a Devil Fruit, bestowed upon their consumers. Kenbunshoku Haki Leanna's perception of Kenbunshoku haki is minimal, as her kind are more adept to that of Busoshoku and as such do not have very good usage of Kenbunshoku haki. However, despite that, her training with Galaxy forced her to use it to a point of getting better with it and developing it. Literally making her use it until she's good at it, now she is able to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Leanna can predict an opponents moves shortly before they make them, making the attack much easier to evade. As usual the attack appears to her as a brief premonition of what the opponent will do in her minds eye, aswell as the damage that she may take if the attack hits. Unlike the other marines aboard G-0 however, she is able to predict the enemies movements easier if they are calm and not filled with murderous intent. History Jehova vs Leanna! The Navy vs Kuja! - In this heated story we learn of Jehova and his goal and Leanna's change of heart, leaving behind the kuja? Or defeating the first man she's ever met! And by god . . what a man huh? Major Battles Leanna vs Several Un-named Marines Leanna vs Jehova Quotes "Who are we to say our justice is right or wrong? All I know is taking a life and stealing from innocent people is something I can never accept." "Your efforts to save your comrade are noble, unfortunately even he must pay for the crimes against him. You dishonor his surrender by attempting this very escapade." Category:Female Category:Human Category:New Horizon! Category:Former Kuja Pirate Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki User Category:Nurse Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User